


Coffee Addicts and Caitlin Snow

by DemigirlDrew27



Series: Snowest owns me so here [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry's parents are alive, F/F, Fluff, Pining, coffee shop au I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: Snowest coffee shop high school au
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Series: Snowest owns me so here [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229243
Kudos: 8





	Coffee Addicts and Caitlin Snow

For Iris, walking into Jitters is like walking into heaven; the smell of coffee hitting her nose makes her smile even though her dad will tell her a hundred times over that she shouldn't be drinking coffee this young. 

“There are just so many choices, what should I get?” Barry, her best friend asks as they walk into the small line at the register. Iris laughs when her dad replies, “Food, you don’t need coffee. Lord knows how Henry and Nora will react to me returning their kid hyped up on coffee.” Barry fake pouts as they take a step closer and Iris just nudges him with her shoulder with a small laugh. Barry takes a look around Jitters and quickly turns towards Iris with a smile. 

“Guess who’s here?” He asks with excitement in his voice. Iris stares at him for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t know, coffee addicts.” she replies, earning a laugh out of her best friend and a disapproving glance out of her father. 

“Well, probably but you’ll be happy to know that Caitlin Snow is here too.” Iris smiles at hearing the name and quickly turns her head as she searches the coffee shop, and lo and behold there she is, Caitlin Snow herself sitting at a table by herself with a coffee and papers in front of her. Barry smiles as he pushes her in Caitlin’s direction and moves his hands in a shooing motion. “Okay, okay I’m going. I’ll go talk to her.” 

Jitters is a fairly small place so it doesn’t take Iris long to get to Caitlin’s table. When she gets there Iris sits in the seat across from the girl, careful not to mess up any of the books and papers on the small coffee table. Caitlin looks up at her once she finishes writing a sentence in her notebook. 

“Can I- oh, Iris West. Um, hi.” Caitlin utters, placing her pencil down before picking it backup and fidgeting with it. 

Iris gives her an easy smile, “Hey, Caitlin. I saw you over here and I wanted to say hi. Is this biology?” Iris asks, a finger pointing towards the books next to what looks to be an empty coffee cup. Caitlin’s eyes widen at the question, “Oh uh, no it’s actually physics work. I finished all my biology work yesterday.” She replies, making a gesture towards the work in front of them. 

Iris makes a face of displeasure upon hearing the word physics; Caitlin happens to notice and begins to laugh, “What, you don’t like physics?” Iris groans and shakes her head no. “I mean, I’m not failing but only because Barry helps me, if not for him I might need an actual tutor.” 

“Well, if you ever do need a tutor I’ll be down.” 

“I thought you didn’t tutor students in our grade? I believe I heard you saying that we just use you for homework answers.” Iris questions, an eyebrow raised and a teasing smile on her face. 

“Well, I’ll make an exception for you.” Caitlin replies with a smile. Iris almost replies but out the corner of her eye she sees Barry waving her over to the table him and her dad were sitting at. 

“Oh, um, I have to go but I’ll see you at school?” Iris says while sliding out her seat and standing next to Caitlin and the table. Caitlin grins up at her, “Yeah, of course.” And with that Iris makes her way over to her father and her best friend. Once she sits with them Barry immediately nudges her shoulder. 

“So, how’d it go talking with Caitlin?” Barry questions, turning his body towards her and putting his cinnabon down. “It went fine, please stop Barry.” Iris responds, picking up the coffee cup that she assumes is hers. Her dad gives her a weird look but doesn’t say anything related to Caitlin instead he just clears his throat, “Alright kids, lets go.” Joe says standing up and leading the way out of Jitters. 

Barry pouts but gets up and leaves with him regardless. Iris is the last to leave, her eyes watching Caitlin study before she walks out the door to accompany Barry and her dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add onto this because I really like it so far but we'll see..


End file.
